I don't want to miss a thing
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: AU.One-shot. Ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Cuando su esposo decidió ser astronauta intuyó que esto pasaría, más ahora cuando la situación se daba, ella no sabia como llevarla. Y por eso solo se limitaba a observar, como el salvaba el mundo. SxM.


Un pequeño One-shot celebrando mi fic número 20 :) *tira confetti* ¡como pasa el tiempo! Y siento que fue ayer cuando recién comenze con dos fics *snif snif* este es un regalo para mi y para mis lectores, quienes me han seguido a través de mi viaje en esta página... ¡disfrutenlo!

**Disclaimer:** Ni Soul Eater ni la maravillosa canción de Aerosmith me pertenecen. Solo la historia que ven a continuación.

**Canción:** Aunque está tácito, I don't want to miss a thing -Aerosmith

_**I don't want to miss a thing**_

Ella lo sabía.

Siempre había estado consciente de eso. Más no era hasta ahora que realmente la realidad la golpeaba con toda su fuerza.

Era _su_ esposo el que estaba _allá _arriba, no el de las demás personas que observaban el cielo angustiados, pues de eso estaba segura, nadie estaba más angustiada que ella.

_Estate tranquila, cuando menos te lo esperes estaré contigo nuevamente, y ni cuenta te habrás dado._ Palabras que ahora sonaban lejanas, cuando solo habían sido dichas por su esposo hacia pocos días atrás.

Se mordió el labio con angustia y miró su reloj, ya casi era la hora límite, y aun no se daban señas de que la misión había salido exitosa. Una lágrima rebelde bajo por su mejilla e inconscientemente poso ambas manos sobre su casi abultado vientre, pensaba recibirlo con la noticia cuando llegara, aferrándose a esa idea como la esperanza de que volvería a ver su sonrisa de tiburón una vez más.

Aun recordaba ese momento con claridad, el sueño de toda la vida de su esposo de blancos cabellos había sido pisar el suelo lunar, y lo había logrado, tras mucho esfuerzo se graduó con honores y logró entrar a la compañía espacial, para ser asignado a uno de los equipos de elite de la institución.

Y ella no pudo estar más orgullosa.

Aunque fueron tiempos difíciles si, pues el tiempo de ambos se vio reducido drásticamente, más todo lo recompensaba al ver su rostro de felicidad al regresar de cada misión, y las diferentes rocas lunares que de regalo le traía. Más nada se comparaba con la sola presencia de él, y lo mucho que la hacía sentir viva con sus caricias. Juntos habían sabido salir adelante y mantener su relación, aun cuando todos pronosticaban lo contrario.

Sollozó ahogadamente, recordando que su padre también se encontraba en esa misión de alto riesgo, que consistía en ir a destruir un asteroide capaz de destruir la tierra en un parpadeo. Una misión catalogada como suicida por muchos, más hasta lo último él le prometió que volvería con vida.

Y él _nunca_ fallaba sus promesas.

Miró nuevamente al cielo, justo en el momento que un gran destello iluminaba el firmamento, contuvo el aliento. Lo habían logrado.

Las personas a su alrededor estallaron en vítores y ella no supo si reír o llorar, pues el futuro de su esposo aun se veía incierto, pues desconocía totalmente la situación de su escuadrón.

A duras penas consiguió sacar temblorosa su celular de uno de sus bolsillos, marcando rápidamente un número que ya se sabía de memoria, pues había estado atormentando a su dueño durante todo el transcurso de la misión.

– ¿Kid? ¿Ya tienen noticias? – Preguntó temerosa ni bien su interlocutor contesto la llamada.

– ¿Maka? Demonios, justo te iba a llamar, ya mandé a alguien a buscarte. Tienes que venir pronto, prefiero que estés acá para decírtelo personalmente – No fue solo el tono empleado por su amigo lo que la congelo (pues bien sabía que Kid a veces podía llegar a ser _muy_ exagerado) si no las palabras lo que hicieron que todo rastro de alma abandonara su cuerpo, y se abalanzara sobre el carro con el emblema de la institución espacial que ni bien acababa de estacionarse frente a su jardín.

Cerró la llamada sin darle tiempo a más explicaciones, y con una mirada le indicó al chofer que se apresurara, el tipo pareció entender, pues manejo a una velocidad poco acostumbrada por los autos gubernamentales.

Al llegar miró el transbordador que hacía poco había llegado siendo descargado por algunos trabajadores, y aun en su estado, se permitió correr como chiquilla hacia las puertas que llevaban al área de los astronautas, donde sabia su esposo siempre se dedicaba a descansar tras una larga misión.

– Señorita, me temo que no puede pasar – La detuvo uno de los guardias al llegar a las puertas, y aquello no hizo más que avivar su ira, empujándolo con rabia y espetándole en la cara:

– ¡ES MI ESPOSO Y NO LO HE VISTO EN DOS MESES! ¡NO ME DIGA QUE HACER! – Chilló perdiendo los estribos, siendo agarrada por unos fuertes brazos que la dejaron parcialmente inmovilizada.

– Vamos Maka, en tu estado no puedes ponerte así. Vamos adentro, aun tengo que contarte algo – Susurró Kid cerca suyo, jalándola suavemente del salón de astronautas a uno contiguo, donde a veces solían reunirse a recibir las indicaciones de las misiones.

– Que sucede Kid… me tienes en ascuas… dime si está vivo o no… – Susurró abatida, dejándose caer en uno de los suaves sillones con la cara entre las manos, visualmente destrozada.

No lo notó, pero el chico le dirigió una mirada de lástima, antes de agarrarse hasta su altura y acariciarle suavemente el cabello, tal como hacia cuando eran pequeños.

– Maka… yo no sé cómo decirte esto pero…

– ¿Murió verdad? Oh Kid… – Sollozó más fuerte, permitiéndose por primera vez en su vida derrumbarse, ante la mirada apenada de su amigo, quien no sabía cómo continuar.

– Verás Maka… tu padre… él no lo logró – Susurró haciendo que la chica alzara la cabeza atónita, ¿acaso la vida podía ser más injusta con ella? ¿Tenía que perder a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida… en el mismo día? Rompió a llorar, estaba segura que después de dos años nadie se acordaría del valiente sacrificio que habían hecho ellos para salvar el mundo. Que irónica podía llegar a ser la vida.

– Vamos Maka… no estes así… no le hace bien a tu bebé, y no quieres que lo primero que vea Soul sea tu cara llorosa, ¿verdad? – Consoló, haciendo que su amiga abriera los ojos como platos, ¿acaso había dicho lo que creía haber escuchado?

– Kid, ¿acaso Soul no…?

– ¿Y dejarle el camino libre a todos tus pretendientes? ¡Ni muerto! – Intervino una voz burlona a sus espaldas, perteneciente a la persona que mas amaba en ese universo.

– ¡Soul! – Chilló emocionada, lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo, quien la recibió gustoso y con cuidado, pues ya había notado el estado en que se encontraba su esposa.

– Maka, no hagas esfuerzos, ¿o cuando pensabas decirme que vamos a ser padres? – Saludó sonriente, siendo acallado por un enorme beso dado por su esposa, quien aun no podía detener las lágrimas. Lagrimas de tristeza por perder a su padre, pero de alegría por recuperar a su esposo.

– Yo mejor los dejo solos… – Habló Kid, aunque realmente nadie le prestó atención, pues se encontraban muy metidos en su propia burbuja.

El chico la estrechó mas fuerte entre sus brazos, cuidando claro de no hacerle daño a su primogénito, que crecía feliz de saber que sus padres se encontraban juntos nuevamente.

– Prométeme que luego de esto pedirás un trabajo sano de oficina. – Sollozó la chica, refugiada en los brazos de su amado.

– Ya me conoces, soy un hombre de acción.

Y lo siguiente que recordó fue un fuerte golpe de su esposa, pues a pesar de estar embarazada y feliz de verlo, aun no perdía la fuerza para golpearlo cuando se requería.

* * *

><p>Casi... <em>casi<em> mato a Soul. Aunque se que nunca me lo perdonaría... por lo que tuve que matar a Spirit xD *recibe tomatazos* T_T lo siento, pero alguien tenia que morir.

¡Celebren conmigo mi fic número 20! Y que vengan muchos más! *de hecho, solo espero llegar a 30 xD*

Aprovecho la ocasión para agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me han apoyado y seguido todo este tiempo, ¡Kabegami no existiría sin ustedes! *hace reverencia* ¡Gracias totales!

Ahora bien, también aprovecho el espacio para anunciar, que actualizaré Soul's Rhapsody los lunes. Como sobrevivir a tu boda los miércoles y... chan chan chan... Dragon's Dance los viernes! *si, así se llama mi nuevo fic xD aunque admito que el nombre aún no me termina de convencer (no se sorprendan si a último minuto lo cambio xD) en fin, ¡busquenlo este viernes en su cine de preferencia xD!*

Espero que mi regalo les haya gustado :) a mi me conmovio (soy facilmente impresionable, ¿que creían? xD) y si, tiene un aire a Armageddon (y de hecho, me inspire tanto en la canción como en el final de la misma) pero le cambie algunas cosillas...

¡Nos leemos pronto!

*desaparece*

_¿Review? c:_


End file.
